Balto: Pain of the Past
by TundraWolf Shepsky
Summary: We all know about Balto's painful life in Nome. That is, before he delivered the diphtheria anti-toxin and saved all the children. But what did happen in the six painful years prior to these events. In this mix of adventures, we will learn about Balto's parents and their backstory, what happened in the family that separated them, and even what took place between certain events.
1. Prologue

_**Balto: Pain of the Past**_

_**Prologue**_

In the starting-to-melt snow, an Alaskan husky with agouti fur and bright azure eyes walks with tears in his eyes, his six-week-old daughter in his mouth, and his same-age son carefully balanced on his back. The daughter has brown fur with soft brown areas and bright azure eyes. Her brother, though, has scruffy, even wolf-like fur. Said son has dark brown fur with light gray sections and fire yellow eyes. He walks, tears still falling, and a few drops of blood on his pelt. But little of it his own blood. For his worst and only injury is deep, deep within his heart.

He looks to the sky.

* * *

**Wow! First part of my first ever story released to the public! I am both worried and excited that I am doing this. I would like to say constructive criticism is welcome, but nothing harsh please. Anyway, I know this prologue is quite short, but the first chapter is coming very soon. Seriously, I already have it written as I am writing this little message. But I am unable to get that on here right now, because it is past midnight for me right now. So hold on to your hats, because the first chapter is coming real quick. And let me just say, it is the mere start of the bumpy ride of this story. Thank you for cooperation (assuming that you are), Alpha Zoom out.**


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter One**_

_**One Once Again**_

In a snowstorm, a dogsled team is racing through. However, the musher is not standing, but is lying on the sled. He has cuts and bruises here and there (given what is not covered by clothing), and he himself is dead. In the front, the lead dog is a large black and white Alaskan malamute with dirty yellow eyes. He's kind of pushing the team, and smiling cockily. Way in the back, the right wheel dog continually wears a face of worry. It is the same agouti-furred husky, just earlier on.

"Togo," he yells for Togo, the lead dog to hear. Togo does hear, but ignores him. He yells again. "Togo, we need to stop!" Togo yanks forward real quick to hint that they are not stopping. "He's going to get us killed," the husky thinks. He looks blankly forward to think, very hesitant about his decision. But Togo leaves him no other choice.

With a deep breath, he yells, "stop!" while dragging his paws on the ground. The entire team trips and stops. They all look at the wheel dog, who crawls out of his harness, and walks up to Togo. "What in blue blazes are you doing, Ryder?!" Togo yells. While still walking, Ryder says, "Togo, you and I both know that you have gotten us lost. It's been days! If we continue on like this, we won't make it.

Now Togo crawls out of his harness to get face to face with Ryder. "Are you challenging me?" he says threateningly. "I will if I have to. If you don't get your head out of the snow, we're all going to die!" The rest of the dogs whisper among each other. "You've got a lot of nerve talking to your leader like that," Togo says with hate.

Ryder just stands there, completely unafraid. "You can't let your pride kill us all. I won't allow that. I think it's time I took charge until we get back." Togo's eyes flare, and all the other dogs back up. Even Ryder is caught off guard. "This is my race, Ryder! You will not ruin it!" Ryder prepares himself moments before Togo attacks him head on. Ryder counters, and throws Togo aside, who just lands on his paws with a small slide.

"Enough, Togo!" Ryder says desperately.

"You're right! I've had enough of you!" Togo yells again before he lunges at Ryder, and bites his neck. He slams him to the ground, and pins him while choking Ryder with his front paws. A bit raspily, Ryder says, "we just need to get home. Hurting me will hurt the team."

Togo smiles evilly. After some eerie silence, Togo finally says in a hateful tone, "the team doesn't need you." Fast like lightning, Togo rakes his claws along Ryder's chest, forcing the pinned and pained dog to yell out in pain. The other dogs watch in fear wanting to help, but too afraid to. Togo roughly flips Ryder over. He slowly rakes his right claws along Ryder's back at an angle. Ryder screams out again, just wishing Togo would ease up, and consider the team rather than just himself.

Togo then bites the back of Ryder's neck, and picks him up. He drags Ryder to a steep and large mountain hill. With a swish, he throws Ryder over, watching him land and tumble down the smallish mountain they are currently on. He then turns back to the team, who immediately stand up firm in a soldier-like fashion out of fear. "Okay, here's what we'll do" Togo says.

On Ryder's 'slide,' he struggles to stop moving, but fails. He yells in effort, in pain at bad impacts, and in deathly fear. All the branches and few rocks he tumbles over cuts him up more while worsening his scratches from Togo. And although he is spinning and rolling, he catches a glimpse of a ledge. He panics, and struggles more to stop. But he does not stop, and he flips over the ledge.

Thankfully, it isn't too high, but it is icy at the bottom. He lands hard, and loses almost all his consciousness from too much pain and all the impacts he's taken. He slides slower, but still a little fast down the hill. Already scared enough, he then sees a white female wolf bright as the snow start to chase him. He is now scared to death, but cannot show it due to his excessive pain. This gives him little hope and a lot to hope for. But still, he does hope. So he closes his eyes with that spark of little hope held deep at heart.

As he drifts along the snow, he happens to uncontrollably turn around, face forward, and end up going head first. He opens his eyes again, and his hope goes right over a cliff. Literally. He digs his claws into the ground, desperate to stop, but he still flips over the ledge, and he yells as he falls down the cliff. The white wolf, whom has fire yellow eyes, stops at the ledge, and watches him fall. She flinches at his somewhat loud thump. But the edge where she is crumbles, and she falls as well.

At some time the next day, Ryder wakes up somewhere. He can barely see, but he definitely feels two things: cold and pain. He shivers from the cold, and aches from the shivering. His vision clears up, and he looks around. He is in a valley. He looks up the cliff he fell from. It's at least forty feet high, but must be more. He looks below himself, and is surprised to see so much blood. He looks around again, and then comes across a peculiar lump in the snow. He squints to see it better, and identifies it as not snow, but fur. It's the wolf that was chasing him.

His little hope was not in vain. He did survive, after all … right? He pushes this thought aside, concluded he wouldn't be hurting if he did die. He badly struggles, but actually manages to stand up. He turns to walk away, but something stops him. He looks back at the wolf. She is breathing slowly, and one of her paws looks to be in bad shape. "Don't do it, Ryder" he whispers to himself while looking away. "Come on, don't do it. Don't do it, it's a wolf!" He squeezes his eyes shut, and then opens them and looks at her again. He just wants to run away, but something tells him otherwise.

"Argh, this is the end of me" he says before walking over to the wolf. Close up, she is larger than he expected. He looks around, and is more than pleased to see a cave not too far. "Oh, thank you for your service, Lord," he says quietly. With all the strength he developed from sled racing, he is able to slowly drag the wolf towards the cave, despite all of his pain. When he finally reaches the small cave, he pushes her inside, before entering himself.

He flops onto the floor shivering, panting, and very much hurting. The few minutes he lies there feel like hours. But in that time, he quietly thinks out loud to himself. "When I get back, I am going to kick Togo's tail, and bust his as- … how will I get back?" As he talks to himself quietly, the wolf wakes up, and looks around. "Yeah, I'll kill that son of a …"

"Hey!" the female cuts Ryder off. He jumps back into the cave wall, and yells in pain before falling back onto the ground. He pants heavily, and shivers some more. The wolf snarls at him, and stands up. She quickly lifts her front left paw, the sprained one. But she still growls at Ryder. "No no no" Ryder pleads out of fear. She gets in his face, and says, "get out of here, mutt."

"I-I-I can't" Ryder stutters. She grabs him by the scruff, lifts him up, and shoves him to get him moving. But instead of him walking away, he immediately collapses, shivering and panting fiercely. He quietly groans a few times. Weakly, Ryder both defends himself and pleads, "please … I just woke up, don't put me … back to sleep." The wolf looks at him with a little empathy. "A … are you really hurt that much?" she asks with her soft and surprisingly calming voice.

"Don't bring it up" Ryder weakly snaps. "I am … shivering from the cold … and aching fro … from the shivering. … So do me a favor: … finish me … fast." The wolf looks at him, at how cold he is. And how hurt, partly because of that same cold. As soon as she starts to walk toward him, Ryder gets a look of fear. He squints, ready for everything to end in a quick jolt of stinging pain.

But instead of attacking him, the wolf carefully lies her upper body over him. Ryder flinches for a second, but quickly relaxes at her warmth. "W … what are you doing?" he asks. "You helped me. Now I need to return the favor. I'm Aniu," she tells him. Ryder weakly smiles. "I'm Ryder." Aniu smiles, but then is confused. "How did you get me in here if you're so hurt? And why did you do it?" she asks.

Ryder heistates. "I don't know why. I just felt like I had to. I'm a sled dog, and I usually have the most weight to pull. … It was hard getting you here, though." Aniu is flattered. "You did all of that … just to save me? I was hunting you." "Hey, that's just me," Ryder says in a 'lightening- the-mood' tone.

"What happened to you?" Aniu asks. "Uhh" Ryder says, a bit embarrassed. He tells her everything that happened with the team and Togo. As he goes on, Aniu just gets more horrified, and actually, angry as well. "That's horrible!" she exclaims. Ryder nods in agreement. "Aniu, don't let me get in the way of your survival. Just leave me here." "What?! No!" Aniu says rather stubbornly. "You do so much for others, this is not how you should be repaid."

"I haven't made a difference, this world is too corrupt. So what difference will my death be?" "Now, you stop that talk!" Aniu pretty much commands. "'Cause that's where you're wrong. You may not see your own difference, but it's there. You saved me. A wolf who tried to kill you. And why do you think Togo attacked you in the first place?" "Because he just wants control," Ryder answers blankly.

"Perhaps. But he's afraid of the truth. The same truth that you proposed. That he got them lost, and you are a much better leader than him." Ryder smiles and nods. "But what am I supposed to do?" "Here's what we'll do," Aniu starts. "I heal you for as long as needed. Then I help you find your way home, and hide so I can see you 'bust his ass.'"

Ryder chuckles. "I take it you heard me complaining as you woke up?" "Yeah," Aniu says humorously. Ryder still thinks, though. And not so positively. Aniu then asks, "are you warm, yet?" Ryder snaps back to reality. "Oh, uh. Yeah." Aniu gets off and lies next to him. "Well, it's almost night, anyway. So you sleep."

"How can you tell it's night. This storm is dark as it is." "I'm a wolf, remember." Ryder hits his head with his front paw, and then says, "right." Aniu chuckles. "Okay, now we sleep," Aniu tells him. Personally, Ryder doesn't really want to. But he trusts her survival 'know-how.' He sets his head on his paws, and closes his eyes. Aniu copies this.

That night, due to the storm, it is very dark outside. Ryder is lying awake thinking, as per usual. He looks at Aniu, who is sound asleep. "You don't admit it, but it's not fair. Please let me do this," he whispers, not expecting or receiving an answer. Since she is asleep, of course. He quietly stands up, not hurting too much, anymore.

The next morning, it is a little dark with the storm. Aniu wakes up, and is almost immediately surprised to not see Ryder in front of her. She stretches with a yawn, stands up, and looks around. "Ryder?" she asks. She looks outside. "Ryder!" she calls, but receives no answer. She sniffs the ground, and then her eyes pop. "No! Ryder, you idiot!" she exclaims before running out of the cave.

Ryder has been walking for quite a while. He also has been, and still is shivering and limping on all fours. He regrets leaving, but knows it had to be done. His legs give out, and he wobbles and falls to the ground. He tries to get up, but is too tired. So he lies there, slowly starting to zone out. But instead of passing out, his eyes pop, then flare and glare. Ahead of him, is Togo. Ryder barely, but does wonder why Togo is alone. But he also doesn't care.

He forces himself to stand up, and then charges while screaming, "TOGO!" Togo looks over confused, and says, "Ryder?" But even though Ryder is nearly atop of him, Togo still dodges his attack. Ryder rolls on the ground, but hops right up, and snarls and growls at Togo. "You hurt me. Now it's my turn," Ryder say with hate. He continually attacks Togo, who dodges every one. In the distance, Aniu finally spots Ryder. "Ryder?" she asks, confused as to what he's doing.

"Ryder now starts to attack savagely, but does not get one hit down. "I'll tear you apart, Togo!" he yells. "Togo?" Aniu asks herself. She runs to help her still-new friend. Instead of dodging, Togo switches to running in hopes of humiliating Ryder. But Ryder sprints after him as well, and Aniu sprints after Ryder. As they all sprint, Ryder stays right on Togo's tail almost literally while Aniu starts advancing a little more quickly. "Ryder!" she yells. But he does not hear, because he is so obsessed with catching Togo.

Aniu pushes harder to catch him. She finally reaches him, and steps in front of him, forcing him to stop. Togo does as well, and turns to face them. "Ryder," she starts. "What are you doing?" "What do you think I'm doing? I'm about to tear that pussy cat a new tail!" Ryder tries to lunge at Togo, but Aniu holds him back. "Ryder, wake up. There's nothing there," Aniu tries to tell him.

Ryder gives her a surprised look. "Are you blind, he's right there!" Aniu shakes her head in regret. "Look, watch." Aniu starts walking towards 'Togo.' "Ha-ha, is this wolf your friend, Ryder. Well I'm warning you both right now!" Togo says evilly as he crouches down. "Aniu, no!" Ryder yells. When she doesn't stop, he rushes over to her, and tackles her to the side before Togo attacks her.

Togo just flies by, and lands with a slide. This time, Aniu yells. "Ryder, he's not there! Snap out of it!" She tries to think of something. After some time, she beams.

"Ryder, think about this: imagine Togo turning blue."

"Why?" Ryder asks confused.

"Just do it," Aniu tells him.

"Okay, fine." Not even two seconds later, Togo's fur becomes full blue.

Ryder's eyes pop. "Wait, what?!" he asks.

"Okay, now imagine him standing still, and walk over." Aniu uses the little psychology she knows to lend him a hand, or rather, paw.

Togo turns to normal, and just stands in place. "O-okay," Ryder nervously says. He walks up to Togo. "N … now what?"

"Try and touch him."

Ryder obliges. But instead of his paw hitting Togo's fur, it just phases right through. Togo then fades away, and Ryder sees as he should. "Wait, was he … what happened?" Ryder asks completely oblivious. Aniu walks up to him. "Ryder, all the stress and pain you've gone through lately, it's been too hard on you. You were seeing things." "Well, thanks for helping with that," Ryder says relieved, but disappointed he didn't get to scratch up Togo today.

"Now, back to what I would have said if you had not gone completely mad!" she starts with a yell. This startles Ryder, and he backs up slightly. "Yeah that's right. What were you thinking leaving like that! That is complete craziness. Idiocy! Why?!"

Ryder just stands there a second, a little scared. He finally gets his thoughts straight, and answers, "it isn't fair how you have to look out for me for no reason at all. It's enough trouble for you surviving in this blizzard by yourself, but now you have to provide and care for me. That isn't fair." Aniu, despite being mad, is taken aback. This wasn't crazy. Well it was, but more selfless than that. "You saved me, but is wasn't your business to. I was hunting you. But you did it anyway. That's proof right there that this world isn't corrupt. You … are proof of the pure among the corrupt."

Now Ryder is taken aback. "Aniu … I …" but she cuts him off. "Plus, I like having you around. If I'm being honest, you're my first friend." Now surprise is added to Ryder's mix of emotions. "What, no way." "It's true. I've always been a loner. Me and my siblings were raised as loners with our parents. When I was two years old, one year ago, I left to live on my own. I haven't met a wolf since then."

Ryder doesn't know what to feel. There is too much going on at once. "That's sad. But let's not end the opening to friendship here. Perhaps I can find a few friends of mine that wouldn't mind your presence." Aniu smiles. "That … would be nice." What she does next completely catches Ryder off guard. She quickly nuzzles her head against his, but also quickly removes it.

Ryder just stands there frozen for a second, his mind struggling to process what just happened. "I … I just got shown signs of affection … by a wolf … ?" he thinks. Aniu laughs at his reaction, also snapping him back to reality. "I'll make you a deal. I'll lead you home and stick with you, if you allow me to lengthen this trip a little." Ryder thinks about this. More time with her. At that thought, "deal!" he is quick to answer. The two embark on their soon-to-be life-changing journey.

For the next two weeks, Aniu and Ryder continue on their path of a lifetime. Along the way, they grow closer than either of them imagined, but what Ryder had secretly hoped since he saw her in the valley. Because, he likes her. It ends up becoming subtle, but they both show signs of affection towards each other. And not just friendship. Pretty soon, they sleep right against each other every night, and share personal stories they usually wouldn't share. One night, after those two weeks of fun and connection, Aniu is outside a little den, sniffing the air. She then enters the cave.

"Great news, Ryder. We're not too much farther from town. Just a few more days." Despite the enthusiasm she speaks with, she is disappointed she may never see Ryder again. Ryder feels the same way. "Great," he says, doing a lot worse at hiding his disappointment.

Later that night, Aniu is asleep, but Ryder lies awake. He looks outside. The blizzard is non-existent. It had depleted a week ago. But there is a light snow. He quietly stands up, and walks outside to explore.

When he exits the den, he looks around. He then sniffs, and catches a scent. He looks back at the cave, making sure Aniu stays asleep. With that confirmed, he runs off. A little while later, he finds what he was looking for. In front of him are slightly buried glass pieces. He could smell the fuel from the surprisingly non-broken lamp that is next to them, so that's how he knew what he had smelt. He looks around, and finds a piece of a large log. He grabs it, and brings it to the glass pieces. Careful to not cut himself, he sets the glass pieces onto the wood, and lies the lamp on top. He then starts to walk and push, a quite slow process.

After no more than an hour, but what felt like many hours, Ryder arrives back to his and Aniu's den, still pushing the wood. He goes over to a large snowbank next to the den, and picks up the lamp by the handle before quietly dumping the shards onto the ground. He pushes them into a pile, and turns on the lamp. Uniquely, the entire snowbank is illuminated with mixed colors of light, resembling the Northern Lights. He smiles at his masterpiece, and heads back into the den. He walks up to Aniu, but then hesitates for near-a-minute. He deeply thinks this time. But he takes his chance, and gently shakes her while saying, "hey, Aniu. Wake up."

Aniu does wake up, and is confused. "Ryder," she pauses to yawn, then continues, "what is it?" "I have something to show you. Come with me." "Alright, then." As she stands up and stretches, Ryder's heart starts pounding a mile a minute. He then leads her outside, and stays on her side so she does not see his light show. "Aniu, this journey we've had has been … the time of my life. I think … I can consider you more than just a friend."

He moves out of the way, and motions with his paw for her to turn around. When she sees his Northern Lights, she just watches with awe. "Oh, Ryder. It's beautiful." "Yeah. … But I've seen something more beautiful. And for two weeks, I have been with her." Aniu looks at Ryder, not even knowing what to feel.

"Aniu, I don't want to stop seeing you. Ever. I … I love you." His ears lay back as Aniu's mouth hangs open slightly. "Ryder. I … I don't …" she starts and stutters. Ryder gets worried for what she is about to say. "I don't have the words," she finally says. "… I love you too." Ryder's ears spring right up. But he still isn't quite finished with his 'speech.'

"Aniu …" he starts. He wonders if he should really do this, but he takes his chance. "Aniu, I want to be with you forever. I want a life with you. … I want you to be mine, and I be yours. Would you, Aniu, be my mate." He mentally compliments himself for asking, and prepares himself for her answer. Aniu just stands blank for a few seconds. But as Ryder's worry starts to grow, he notices a single tear fall from Aniu's eye. "Yes," she manages to say quietly.

"Really?" Ryder asks.

"YES!" Aniu yells before embracing him in a loving hug. They both sit there for maybe a minute, until they both bounce up and laugh excitedly. They jump around in a circle, and spiral back to the middle for another hug. For the rest of the night, the mates talk about what they'll do with their lifetime now together. But they also prepare for any judgement that may be thrown their way. For dog and wolf have united after centuries of divide. They are one once again.

[One week later]

It is morning. Not early, but not midday either. It's that time in the morning when everyone (at least dogs) are awake and socializing. Aniu and Ryder arrive to the top of a snowbank, and finally, come into view of the town. "Ha-ha, we made it!" Ryder exclaims. He then remembers. "Now I have to deal with Togo."

"Don't worry. You'll know how to handle it when you get there," Aniu comforts him. He nods, and leads her towards the town. "Now, you'll have to do exactly as I say if you're to survive." Aniu nods. "Okay. There's a specific place where dog's tend to meet. High up, there is a small opening where you can watch from. There are many crates to stand on, so you won't struggle too much when it comes to getting up there. Just be careful not to be spotted."

"I will. You be careful, too. What if things go wrong for you?" Aniu asks with worry. "There's not much they'll do. I'm a wheel dog on my team, a replacement and back-up lead dog, and maybe the fastest dog in Nome." "Oh, stop bragging, you," Aniu tells him playfully. They come up to the town, but then start heading around. But as Ryder looks down the streets and alleys, something concerns him. Eventually, he stops, and looks around the town. "What is it?" Aniu asks, concerned.

Ryder turns to Aniu. "We're in the wrong town."


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Closer Connections**_

"Wrong town?" Aniu asks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Let me show you how I know." Ryder leads her into a run around the town. On the other side, there is a largish field between the town edge and the forest edge. "See this area. My town, Nome, has an old boat in an area like this. And the ocean is next to the town."

Aniu drops her head. "Oh Ryder. I'm sorry," she says in regret and guilt. She sheds a single tear, and nuzzles into his head.

"Hey, it's not a big deal, hon. We can just learn where we are, and head to Nome. It's alright." Ryder nuzzles Aniu back to calm her. The couple stands there for a minute, nuzzling the other. When they break apart, Aniu looks back to the town.

"Is that the town's name," Aniu asks. Ryder looks over to what she is talking about. A little ahead of the town is a large sign saying 'Bethel.' "Oh, we're in Bethel," Ryder says. "We're maybe a weeks trip away."

"So should we leave now?" Aniu asks.

Ryder opens his mouth to speak, but then waits. After some hesitation, he says, "I think we should stay here for a while. Try something new."

"I support that, but is there a specific reason why?" Aniu asks, almost urging him to talk about … anything. As if something is bothering him. Ryder shakes his head a little quickly. "No, just … curious."

"But Ryder, how am I not going to be noticed? I'm large for a wolf. And wolves are large in general." Aniu's expressed concern has much truth to it, as well.

Ryder has to think for a minute. How can Aniu go about the town unseen. Then it hits him. "I have an idea. Come with me." Aniu follows him as he runs towards the forest. When they enter, Ryder looks around on the ground until he finds a pinecone. "I can make you look more like a dog, and maybe you can make me slightly more wolf-like." "Why that second part?" Aniu asks. "Despite how much I do, you'll still look a little like a wolf. So if I look a little wolf-like, there will be less to … contrast, you could say."

Aniu thinks about how this could work. It seems likely to, actually. "Okay, let's do it," she says. Ryder smiles and pushes the pinecone over to her. "You do me, first." Aniu smiles, and picks up the pinecone.

[A few hours later]

After multiple hours of grooming and such, Ryder drops the pinecone having finished with Aniu. He himself has scruffier fur, and a little bit of water making the fur color more sharp. As he examines Aniu, though, his mouth drapes. He turned her from the most beautiful wolf … to the most beautiful-er, pure furred dog ever.

Aniu's fur is completely straight and nicely brushed, and her entire appearance somehow looks non-threatening, and way more welcoming. The couple is now closer than ever, from their sacrifices for each other to their physical appearances.

Back to Ryder's stare, Aniu smiles embarrassed. "What?" she asks. Ryder's mind seems to pause for a second before he answers, "you. You look so, … so … beautiful." "Aw," she says, taken aback. "You look quite dashing, yourself."

"Shall we go, then?" Ryder asks. Aniu nods. "We shall." They head out of the forest towards the town. "So what will we do when we get there?" Aniu asks. "I have an … old friend here. He's one of, if not the most popular dog here. Point is, he'll help us out." "He sounds nice. What's his name?" Aniu asks. "His name is Blake."

As they approach the town, they start to prepare themselves. Aniu starts getting nervous. "Okay, do as I say," Ryder tells her, but sort of pleads as well. Aniu nods. They enter the first street, and almost instantly get the attention of a few people. "Okay. Keep your limbs loose, but ready to move. Stay and appear very calm, but also give a hint of nervousness." Aniu copies everything he says and does. "And keep your head slightly low. It represents a lack of power, thus they will fear you a bit less."

Aniu looks to see how Ryder lowers his head. It really is just a small bit, but it does show a difference. She does this, as well. The couple is able to pass by people and other dogs with only as much as an occasional weird look. "So, Ryder. Do you know where Blake lives?" Aniu asks. "N-no," Ryder answers. "But I'm sure we'll be able to find him soon."

For the rest of the day, the two of them search for Blake, but are unsuccessful. They only stop when it is nearly dark. "I guess we're not finding him, today. Let's find a place for the night, and search again tomorrow," Ryder says. Aniu agrees with a nod. After some searching, they find an alley with a large box in it.

"I guess we can sleep here," Ryder says while gesturing to the box. They head over to it.

"This?" Aniu asks.

"I know it's not the best, but it's pretty much all we've got right now," Ryder says.

"Well at least I'll be snuggled closer to you, tonight," Aniu says positively. Ryder chuckles. "That I won't complain with," he says. "Anyways, I think we should get to sleep now. We've gone through a lot, lately," Ryder thinks out loud. "Sure," Aniu agrees. So the couple crawls into their temporary box home, lie down, and go to sleep.

The following day, Ryder wakes up quite early. He carefully and quietly stands up, and walks out into the alley. He checks around for any oncoming people or dogs. Given the time of day, he is lucky enough that almost no one is out on the streets just yet. He finally stretches, and even does a quick shake to sort of 'wake up' and loosen up his fur a bit. Keep it looking scruffy.

Back in the box-house, Aniu wakes up, immediately noticing the lack of Ryder's warmth. She looks around, and sees he is just outside. She stretches, and stands up to join him. "What's on your mind she asks?" she asks, slightly startling him.

"Oh hey. Snuck up on me, there," he says with a smile. "I was just thinking about what we may need to do differently to find, or at least have a better chance of finding Blake."

"And what would that be?" she asks.

"I was thinking we either go to some popular meeting places for the dogs of town, or just ask someone if they would know where to find him."

"Should we get going now, then?" Aniu suggests.

"I guess. But there's probably not many people or dogs up at this time."

So the two head out into the streets to begin their second search. After not even thirty minutes of walking and looking, a female calls from behind, "hey. Excuse me." Ryder and Aniu turn around. Now in front of them is a female Siberian husky with copper and white fur, and faded green eyes.

She continues. "I haven't noticed you two around here before. And you seem a bit lost. Are you new here?"

"You could say that," Ryder replies. The female gives them a confused look. "What do you mean by that?" she asks.

"Oh. I've been here briefly through sled races," he answers again.

"Oh, so you're a sled dog. Where from?"

"I was a sled dog from Nome. I would prefer not to explain why I may or may not be on the team right now," Ryder says, hanging his head a little.

"Okay then," the female says. "Well, I'm Fox."

"I'm Aniu, his mate. And he himself is Ryder."

Fox smiles. "Well, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes," Ryder says. "We're looking for a husky named Blake. You know him?"

"Blake, huh? Well then, you certainly came across the right dog. I know pretty much everywhere he goes. For a reason, nothing creepy or anything. Come with me." So Fox leads them the direction she originally came from. After a few turns through the streets, they come up to a house. "Welcome to Blake's and my home," she introduces. "Our owners are out, so you can come in. But let's make it quick." Ryder and Aniu nod in confirmation, and Fox leads them through a doggie door.

The interior is mostly wooden. The floor is made of large wooden planks, and the wall is painted light tan. It is a single-floor house, but still large. They go around a corner, and enter the living room. It is decently large, and has a large carpet laid over. The fireplace is made of brick, and has a brick border. Inside it, a small fire is lit. And laying in front of the brick border is Blake.

He actually looks quite similar to Fox. He has brown and white fur, a strong build, and deep blue eyes. As Fox leads their friends into the room, he takes notice. But as he gets a better view of Ryder, he stands up. "Is that Ryder the husky?" he asks positively.

Ryder chuckles. "It's good to see you too, Blake."

"So what brings you all the way to Bethel? Race?" Blake asks.

"No. Well, technically yes. But trust me, our situation is very bad," Ryder says.

"And who is this … lovely lady," Blake somewhat flirts.

"Now you watch it," Aniu says playfully. "I'm his, and his only."

"Mates, huh? Gotta say, did not see you doing that for a while."

"Quite frankly, neither did I," Ryder says. "Just got lucky enough."

"So Ryder. Before we go off topic again, why are you here?" Blake asks.

"A little … incident that happened. Let's just say that I got on someone's bad side. If I return, there's no telling what comes next," Ryder explains.

Blake nods in understanding. "I see. So you two need a place to hang low for some time?"

"That would be nice. We're not asking for you to let us stay in here. We just need somewhere that we can stay without being found out by humans," Aniu answers.

"Very well then. I know a few places. We can show you them whenever you're ready," Blake tells them.

"Ryder. What did happen to you and Aniu?" Fox asks.

"Well, uh …" Ryder starts and hesitates. Aniu saves him, saying, "he doesn't really want to bring it up. At least not right now. What happened to us only happened because of something else that happened to him. That is how we met."

Blake and Fox nod, again in understanding. "We understand. We won't force you to talk," Blake says kindly.

"I appreciate that," Ryder replies. "Why don't you show us those places you had in mind?"

"Sure," Fox and Blake reply in unison. They lead Ryder and Aniu out of their home, and into the streets. They show them around to the different spots that are safe to stay in. They end up staying in an old abandoned building. Blake and Fox show them how they can sleep on the second floor. And in emergency, they can jump from the window to the roof of the next building, since that roof is a little lower than others. And they can then make their way down from there.

As Blake and Fox are leaving Ryder and Aniu to their new temporary home, they are met by said guests again. "Blake, Fox, how can we ever thank you enough for doing this for us?" Ryder both expresses and asks. "No worries. Consider it a favor," Fox comments. "Aniu," Blake starts. "Don't really know why, but you kind of look like a wolf." Ryder's heart drops, but Aniu takes it calmly. "Yeah. I've been told that before. I'm just a large malamute," she says. She earns nods of agreement from the other two. And Ryder does as well to make their lie more realistic.

"Well, see ya," Blake calls as he and Fox leave. "Yeah. See ya," Ryder returns.

Over the next few weeks, Ryder and Aniu are not found at all in their hiding location. And their friendship with Blake and Fox grow stronger. After two and a half weeks of staying in Bethel, Blake is with Ryder in the abandoned house, while Aniu is with Fox in her own house.

However, Ryder seems a bit worried. "I can't explain it, really. But she's been acting … different. What's different has been changing, as well. I'm just worried for her. She may be sick or coming down with something o-o-or …" "Ryder!" Blake cuts off his rambling. "I'm sure she's fine. That's why she went to see Fox, after all. Fox is very good with this kind of stuff, so don't worry about a thing."

And as if on cue, Fox shows up with Aniu. They both look a little … 'upbeat,' and Ryder immediately takes notice of this. "What's wrong? Is it bad? Is she sick?" Aniu sets her left forepaw over his muzzle to calm him and stop his talking. "I'm fine, Ryder. I'm not sick."

"We're gonna head out," Fox whispers so she does not interrupt. She and Blake leave as Ryder and Aniu continue talking.

"Ryder, I want to talk to you about something," Aniu says. This time, with a slight frown. This concerns Ryder. "What is it?" he asks.

"Us. Being here," she says. She lets some silence go by, before continuing. "Is this about Togo? Us staying here?" she asks.

Ryder drops his head and ears. "It is."

Aniu nuzzles him again. "It's okay to be scared. But sometimes, you have to face your demons."

Ryder shakes his head. "It's not about me. I'm scared for you. I was lucky enough to find you. And now look at us. I have the most perfect canine as my own mate, from her beauty to personality. But I don't want to lose you to him or the town. Or if I die, then that leaves you all alone. I don't want to live without you, and I don't want you to live without me." Ryder sighs and drops his head again. Some tears form and start to fall from his eyes. Aniu lifts his head back up, and licks away a falling tear. Her calming lick alone soothes Ryder to calmness. "Ryder. You know what I like about you. I'll give you a hint: it's the same reason you're feeling like this now."

"What's that? My weakness?" Ryder asks. "You are not weak," Aniu says firmly. "I love you're best traits. You're love, compassion, I can't even list them all. So the fact that you're feeling this way is proof of your light among the corrupt." These words finally manage to bring Ryder's smile back. "If you don't feel like going back yet, or even ever, that's okay. But I ask, don't wait for your life to get off of rock bottom when you can lift it up yourself."

Ryder thinks for a second. "But what can I do against him? And what can I do so that we are not separated?" he asks.

"Hope," Aniu answers. "You may hope for it, but you have to actually have hope for what you hope for." Her wise and calming words dig deep into Ryder. The two of them think about what they should say next, but their answer comes walking right up the stairs. Ryder and Aniu are slightly surprised to see Blake and Fox walking back up.

"Ryder," Blake starts. "We kind of heard everything. Just tell us about it, get it off of your shoulders," he urges.

Ryder hesitates, but eventually complies. He tells them everything, from their race to how they got to the town. They even admit how Aniu is a wolf. In the end, Blake and Fox have slightly backed up from Aniu.

"So, you really are a wolf?" Fox asks out of fear. Aniu nods, almost sadly. Ryder pipes in. "You guys don't have to be scared. First of all, not all wolves are bad. But also, Aniu has seemed like another dog to you for the past few weeks. What difference does it make just knowing what she is, not who she is."

They open their mouths to speak, but Ryder has one more point. "You two are my best, and currently, my only friends in this world. If you can't trust her, then can you at least trust me enough?" Ryder pleads. He finishes, satisfied he has made his point. Some seconds go by, until Blake finally says, "nothing changes, right. She just acts the same as she did before?" Ryder and Aniu both nod. "You two are my friends, not just Ryder's. I will not harm you. Nor anyone, unless I really have to," Aniu tells them.

After all the persuasion, Blake and Fox finally warm up to Aniu once again. For a while after, they discuss more things about Ryder and Aniu's month together. But after every detail, Ryder is more and more traumatized by the memories. After many questions, Ryder starts to close his eyes and shake slightly. Aniu allows him to lean into her, which he definitely does. Blake and Fox agree to not bring it up. At least, not in front of Ryder. So they leave the couple to tend to themselves.

[A few days later]

Outside of the abandoned building, Aniu gestures to Blake and Fox to wait and listen outside as she goes in to talk with Ryder. He is on the bottom floor already, sitting and waiting for her. "There you are. You up for a quick run?" he says a bit competitively. "Oh, I don't know. I probably shouldn't run during pregnancy."

"Oh, okay," Ryder nods in agreement. He then realizes, and his eyes go wide and his ears raise tall. "What?!" he says excitedly. Aniu laughs. "They're expected in four to six weeks from now," Aniu says happily. "Hah. Oh my gosh," Ryder says as he starts to tear up. He and Aniu both embrace each other affectionately out of pure happiness and love. They are then surprised to see Blake and Fox sitting there, smiling and watching them. Even Aniu forgot she had them wait there.

"How long have you two known?" Ryder asks.

Blake chuckles. "Her pregnancy is the reason she wasn't feeling too great the other day. So of course, Fox knew. Aniu and Fox told me, but we kept it a surprise for you."

"Well, mission accomplished," he says. "I guess we better head back to Nome, then," Ryder says with a bit disappointment. "We really have to, Ryder?" Aniu asks.

"No, he's right," Fox says. Ryder adds on, "Aniu, if we stay here, it'll just be harder for you to travel back to Nome. And we can't travel after you give birth, either. If not now or very soon, it may as well be never." Aniu nods sadly in agreement.

"But hold on, Ryder," Blake starts. "During your race, your musher was killed. And forgive me for bringing it up, but wasn't he your owner? And also, I don't think a human that would take care of you would just allow Aniu to stay." Ryder and Aniu both take this in. He brings up a fair point. Ryder sighs. "I used to be a stray. I lived on an old beached boat before I was adopted, and my career and everything started."

"You used to be a stray?" Fox asks. Ryder nods with a small frown. She continues. "Why don't you stay here? It seems you wouldn't have much good there, if any."

Ryder smiles, now. "I appreciate the offer. I really do. But I've already acted out of fear before." He smiles and looks at Aniu with love. "And I've promised someone I never would again," he says. Aniu smiles back. "I'm sorry. But we've gotta go back. Face our fears," Ryder says confidently. He then adds in a sad tone, "leave our friends."

"Leave. But not forget," Blake says wisely. "I will never forget you two." Fox agrees and says, "same here." Aniu smiles at her two still new-ish friends. "I used to think all dog's were bad before I met you two. Especially after hearing Ryder's story." "And we're strays, so we can go wherever we want," Ryder says positively. Some seconds go by, until Ryder adds sadly, "well, until our paths cross." After that, he and Aniu start to leave.

Blake quickly calls out, "yeah. And perhaps our expected pups will one day live there." Ryder and Aniu whip back around. "You're expecting too?!" Ryder asks. "Well, a little after your pups, but yes. We are," Fox says. "That's great you guys," Aniu says. Some awkward silence passes between them all. Finally, Ryder speaks up. "Well, no more stalling. Goodbye," he says. "Bye," Blake and Fox return. Ryder and Aniu finally leave, and start walking down the street.

* * *

**I know I have been updating quite quickly so far, but that will change. The thing is, I already had part of the story written before I got this account. And I am not quite finished with chapter three. So yeah, things will go a little slower. But I do not plan on ending this series, so you don't have to worry about that. You can thank my determination for that. Anyways, thank you (I will work on new catch phrases), and see you later.**


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

_**The Race for Life**_

"I hope we see them again," Aniu says sadly as she and Ryder finally (and sadly) leave. Ryder nods. "We will. One day. Maybe we …" he is cut off by a gunshot. He and Aniu immediately look behind themselves. At the other end of the street is a man with a gun. He had just barely missed Aniu, and is about to shoot again. "WOLF!" he yells for the town to hear. "Aniu, run!" Ryder yells. They take off across the street as other people start coming out with their weapons. Blake and Fox peer outside. "Run guys!" they yell.

As Ryder and Aniu get closer to leaving the town, the humans get more accurate and closer to hitting them. When they have nearly left the town, Ryder notices a human out of the corner of his eye that is pretty close to them, and already aimed at Aniu. Ryder leaps, and pulls Aniu to the side while the man fires his rifle. Instead of killing Aniu, it hits Ryder's front right shoulder. He yells out in pain while still airborne.

But apparently, he also lands on the same paw wrong, and a very faint crack is heard. He screams out once again, rolls on the ground, and lies there in pain. Aniu looks back to check on him, and is terrified to see him on the ground whining with a bloody shoulder. He quickly looks up at her. "Go!" he says. She shakes her head, and with a crack in her voice, she demands, "no! I can't leave you." "Aniu, GO!" Ryder yells. After some hesitation, and with a few tears in her eyes, she turns and runs some more.

Ryder does manage to stand up, but the humans are nearly among him. With fear but confidence, and knowing he can't outrun them now, he just stands there on three legs and accepts his fate. But to his surprise, they give him a quick look, and keep chasing after Aniu. That last part worries him greatly, though. He starts to run after them as best he can, but cannot keep up too well. Then just what needs calls his name. Fox comes running up to him. "Are you alright?" she asks. But Ryder has something different in mind. "Forget me, go help her!" he says urgently, but not rudely. She obliges, and sprints ahead to help Aniu.

Then Blake calls his name. Ryder doesn't even have to stop - not that he wants to - because Blake already arrives. "What is it with you two helping ME first?" Ryder asks. Blake laughs and shakes his head. "Just watch. Need a lift?" he asks rhetorically. He forces Ryder to stop by stepping in front of him, and then lifts him onto his back with a grunt and a little struggle. He then runs through an alley to the next street, and slows to a walk. They turn and walk down the street towards the end of the town. Blake allows Ryder to step down, and stand on his three good paws. "You didn't have to hold me for that? And why are we over here?" Ryder asks irritatedly.

But his question is answered when he sees Fox and Aniu arrive through an alley ahead of them. "To answer your other question, I just wanted to carry you," he says humorously. But this goes unnoticed by Ryder, for his only current focus is the beautiful white wolf ahead of him. "Aniu!" he yells while running/hobbling to her, tears forming in his eyes. Aniu looks back with surprise. "Ryder," she says with a relieved cry. She sprints to join him, and give him less of a burden moving. They finally meet together again, and embrace each other ever so dearly.

When they pull apart, Aniu moves to see Ryder's leg. She scans up and down, and is horrified. His paw looks pretty mangled, and his shoulder is bleeding very badly. She also notices that he is already looking a little dizzy from his blood loss. "Ryder, you don't look so good," Aniu says concerned. "I'm fine, Aniu," he says a bit weakly. But despite his words, he then loses his balance and falls. But Aniu catches him, and helps him to lie down without hurting himself. He rests his head on the cold snow, but with all of his pain, it's quite relaxing.

"Hang in there, bud," Blake says worriedly. "We need to remove the bullet for there to be a chance of healing him," Fox says. Some silence goes by except for Ryder's heavy breathing, until Aniu speaks up. "We were just attacked. Wouldn't the humans recognize him and not help?" Aniu asks.

"They were after you, not him. And I know for a fact that the vet was not one of the people chasing you," Blake says. Aniu looks at them confused. "What's a vet?" she asks. Ryder chuckles weakly. "A vet is … a human who heals and takes care of … of animals," he struggles to say. Aniu puts her paw over his muzzle gently. "Save your strength, hon," she says calmly. Ryder doesn't dare question her. He just complies.

"But it's risky going there now," Fox starts. "If the humans find Aniu, I'm pretty sure we're all dead. Or if one of them goes to the vet, they could possibly recognize Ryder for helping her." "I appreciate your concern, Fox, but he's losing too much blood. I don't feel like losing anything else," she says passionately. "Aniu, I'm saying it's too dangerous to …" "don't tell me it's too dangerous!" Aniu interrupts firmly. "I don't care if an army of soldiers are waiting for us. Soldiers are just companions. We are more than that. We are family. Not just me and Ryder, but you two. You guys are family. So we cannot give up on him now. Especially when he has not given up on us!"

Blake and Fox are surprised and taken aback. Not because she yelled, but because of her love and sacrifice. "Then let's go save our brother," Blake says with a smile. Aniu smiles back. "And my mate," she adds. They turn back to Ryder, whose breathing has slowed slightly. The snow beneath is drenched a dark, crimson red. Undoubtedly from his blood. "Ryder. Can you walk?" Blake asks a bit quietly. Ryder struggles and weakly shakes his head. Blake hesitates for a second. "I'm sorry. But this is gonna hurt," he says.

Aniu and Fox help to lift Ryder up enough for Blake to slide him onto his back. Ryder lets out a silent but long grunt. And at that, the group of canines set out for the vet, making sure to go through the alleys and behind large objects to hide Aniu as best they can. They come up to a building a little bigger than the others around. And for good reason, in order to heal many animals. Fox hides with Aniu behind multiple objects across the street to watch without being seen. Blake walks up to the door, and barks to get a human's attention inside. A worker at the front desk looks up confused, but rushes over when he sees Ryder.

"Who'd you find, Blake?" the vet asks while letting them inside. He picks Ryder up carefully, who whines softly at mere touch. He takes Ryder down a hallway, Blake following close behind. Outside, Fox leads Aniu around the building so they can see Ryder. Luckily, they find them at a window, and secretly watch and (try to) listen. The vet sets Ryder down on a table, and leaves to return to the desk after two other vets enter the room. They examine Ryder's injuries carefully. "Sorry, boy. But this is going to hurt for a while," the female vet says.

**[A few hours later]**

After an eternity of hours waiting, Aniu and Fox are still by the window. They are both resting on the ground, Fox actually sleeping. In their spare time, she had also brushed Aniu's fur to give her a dog appearance, once again. They hear the door at the front of the building open. Aniu's head pops up, followed by the rest of her body. Fox wakes up as Aniu runs over there.

At the front, the man carefully sets Ryder down, and allows him to stand by himself. Said dog has a lot of thick bandage wrapped around his shoulder. He has less bandage wrapped around his ankle, as well. "Blake, why don't you take him to your owners so he heals better?" the man from the desk suggests. Blake barks in reply, but has no intention of doing that. They are smart enough to figure out everything by themselves. The man is about to head inside when he looks back to see Aniu run up to Ryder and embrace him. He smiles. "Friend of yours?" he asks rhetorically. He watches the three 'dogs' walk back down the alley, before he himself walks back inside.

In the alley, Ryder still does not use his injured leg at all, but he is also no longer exhausted or bleeding. "How you doing, Ryder?" Fox asks as she approaches the group. "Better. Thanks to you guys. … My family," he answers and states with a smile. Aniu nuzzles his forehead, and he returns the gesture. "Guys, I love having you two here. But we all know you've gotta go home. But I promise you, we will return to visit," Blake says. "No matter how much it worries our owners," he adds with a laugh. The other three laugh, but it is not strong. They just can't manage it, given their multitude of situations. Ryder sighs. "Goodbye," he says. He and Aniu start to leave. "Hold on," Blake says. Ryder and Aniu turn back around. "Did you really think you would leave for a long time before giving us goodbye hugs first?" he asks sub-sarcastically.

Ryder and Aniu smile, and each hug the dog of the same gender. That lasts for a few seconds before they switch and repeat. They pull apart, and with smiles on their faces, walk their separate ways.

Later, Aniu and Ryder are already back in the forest. But not too far, because the forest edge is visible in the distance, unlike the town. But the glow from the town at night can be easily seen. "Back in the forest, am I right?" Ryder asks trying to lighten the mood. It kind of works as Aniu smiles. "I have a feeling it won't be the last time," Aniu says.

"Well, I hope not. It's quite nice. When you're not getting attacked, that is," Ryder says.

"It really is. It's a place of near endless adventure. And this will seem quite strange, but there's something about getting attacked that seems to 'fulfill' an adventure," Aniu says.

"Exactly. But's it's not as fun when you end up on the downside," Ryder adds.

"Definitely."

Some more silence passes. A common thing that will continually come up during their trip, and adventures as a whole. "Ryder, do you think you'll be able to handle the journey?" Aniu asks.

"Aniu, you can't keep worrying about me. I'll be fine."

"But what about when you confront Togo? With your injuries, what will you do if he attacks?" she asks more concerned.

"Then I will defend myself. Do not worry about me, I will be fine. What kind of mate would I be to do that to you, whether death or not." Aniu stands without an answer. "Yeah, I don't know either. But it won't happen, so we don't have to answer." He nuzzles his head against hers to further comfort her. And his mini speech and kind gesture finally pay off as Aniu finally smiles. Ryder nuzzles her again. "I appreciate your concern, but you don't have to do it so much," Ryder says with a hint of what seems to be humor.

They continue on, both calmed enough to not bring up concern once again. They continue like this for a while. Four days, in fact. On that day, they feel like covering extra distance, so it is not until near dark when Aniu stops. "Sh," she tells him. They had not planned on stopping. This is something else. "It's already quiet," Ryder jokes quietly. "I'm serious," she whispers. He obliges, and shuts his mouth. Not a single movement goes between either of them except for their ears and eyes, trying to locate whatever they are looking for.

Maybe two minutes of this go by until Ryder faintly hears something. Aniu does too. She looks the direction Ryder is already facing. After another half-minute of not getting any signs of something, Ryder scans the area and sniffs. "Well, I guess we're just overreacting," he says in a normal tone. He gestures for Aniu to come with him in a slightly different direction than they were travelling. He also subtly gives her a worried look, telling her that they are not alone.

He knows what it is, but it's a risk even speaking. Still, after some hesitation, he very quietly whispers without even turning his head, "wolves. They'll attack in about two minutes. We need to head down the mountain." Aniu gives him a confused look with multiple questions. "Trust me," he whispers. So the two of them keep on walking down the mountain. Aniu thinks about something else. Something that, if she did it, would be against the laws of nature. She knows not what would happen if she did it.

But she thinks some more. What is more important than the life of her family. "Ryder, when do we run?" Aniu asks in a whisper, knowing what part of his plan is. He whispers back, "if you're ready, now." "Perfect. And, I'm sorry," she says. She presses her right paw on Ryder's gunshot wound quite hard momentarily. He yells in pain for a second, but a breeze then blows by and circles around him. All the wrap on his shoulder is carried away in the breeze, revealing no wound, not even a scar. Most of the wrap is also stripped from his ankle, and seems to strengthen it a little. Ryder is able to stand on all fours.

"You're healed, now let's go!" Aniu says in a rush. He and her then take off in a sprint, the pack of wolves emerging from their hiding spots to chase them. Somehow, Ryder and Aniu are able to stay ahead of the entire pack. "You have a natural gift?" Ryder asks. "How do you know about this?" Aniu asks. Not even her family knew of hers, or any of the natural gifts. "I have one too," Ryder answers.

"Well, we can explain later. Right now, we need to do something," Aniu says. They think while running for a second. "Can you go any faster?" Ryder asks. "Yeah, why?" she asks. Ryder smiles, and howls as loud as he can. The snow on the mountain peak behind them falls, and starts an avalanche. The wolf pack immediately scampers to the side of the mountain to escape, while Aniu and Ryder race in a full sprint to stay ahead.

"Are you crazy?!" Aniu asks, having to speak up due to the noise and rumbling. "Perhaps, but I know what I'm doing," Ryder says. Aniu nods, but that is near unnoticeable with the movement of her running. As they run, the avalanche starts to get closer. Ryder breathes heavily once, worried they won't make it in time. "Ryder, how much longer?! You're paw's gonna be hurting pretty soon!"

"There it is!" he yells. Ahead is a cave in a cliff side. Ryder and Aniu sprint over there and run inside just before the avalanche hits them. They jump away as they see the snow fall by, some falling partway into the cave. The snow covers the cave entrance, but some of it falls away, leaving a small gap at the top. It's that gap that allows light and oxygen to stay. Ryder and Aniu sigh in relief and tiredness, and sit down. "You're crazy, you know that?" Aniu asks. "Where would I be if I didn't?" he asks rhetorically.

"Now tell me, what's your natural gift?" she asks. "Mine's not a major one or anything. It's like advanced thinking. That's how I knew about the wolves and cave," he says. "And what about yours? You healed me," he asks and exclaims.

"Well, just your bullet wound. I couldn't use enough power to heal your paw completely, so it'll be back to it's pain soon. But I'm not fully sure what my gift is. I can just do some supernatural stuff, like healing," Aniu says. "Well, you seem quite powerful to me," Ryder tells her. Aniu smiles. "We both saved each other's butts, but that wouldn't have been possible without you," Ryder comments. "I guess, but you seemed to have a plan already," she states. Ryder nods left and right and says, "true, but there was a lesser chance of that working with my injuries. Anyway, we should get out of here now."

"It's already night, and we have a cave. Why not just stay here?" Aniu suggests. "Okay, sure. But let's clear the snow out a little more. We don't need it falling on us, or getting blocked off even more." Aniu agrees with a nod, and the couple heads to clear out the snow.

**[Another few days later]**

Aniu and Ryder come up over a snowbank. And finally, the 'actual' town of Nome is in their sight just ahead. The ocean is on the side, and the field they are facing has an old beached trawler lying near the middle. Ryder looks upon the town with a smile. "After all this time. Finally, home sweet home." Aniu smiles seeing him. It must have been hard being away from his home for so long. "I wonder what everyone will say when I arrive," he thinks out loud. They walk out into the field towards the boat. I'm sure they'll be thrilled," Aniu says.

"Except for Togo. I can't explain how PO'd he's gonna be," Ryder says with a small chuckle. As they come up to the trawler, Ryder stops, and Aniu turns around to face him. "Now you wait here," Ryder tells her. "What, no! I should come with you," she rebutes. "It's too dangerous, and you'll likely be noticed. Please, I'll be fine. This is to make sure you are, too."

After some thought, Aniu gives in. "Okay. But please, don't get hurt." Ryder smiles. "Well, no promises," he says before he runs three-legged into town. Aniu shakes her head with a smile. At least he was honest.

When Ryder approaches the town, he slows to a walk. Since he has been gone for so long, he'll most likely be recognized as a stray by humans. So instead, he runs around the town. When he gets to a certain area, he stops and enters through an alley. He sticks to sneaking through the town as to not get seen. After no more than two minutes, he finally reaches his destination. The town boiler room, the common meeting place for dogs. He hops up some crates, and looks in through a high-up opening in the wall.

Inside are many dogs, although Togo is not one of them. Ryder thinks for a second, and is actually relieved. Now he can tell his story without any 'interruptions.' So he hops down, and heads for the door. He lightly swings the door open with his muzzle. But as soon as it is open enough for him to enter, something full on rams him, sending him slightly airborne. His side slams into the side of the left door, and he roughly falls inside with a grunt. All the dogs look to see what fell, only able to recognize a dog, since he is facing down. They then look at the door to see a pissed off Togo.

Ryder groans and gets up. When the dogs of the room see who he is, they all either exclaim or gasp. Togo storms up to Ryder just as he manages to stand up. "Togo," Ryder says with hate. Togo advances on Ryder quickly, forcing Ryder to struggle walking backwards. Togo eventually stops, and Ryder backs right into the wall, still not giving him a lot of space from Togo. "What are you doing here traitor?" Togo questions.

Although Ryder has been preparing for a long time, he is stricken with fear. No, absolute terror. He starts shaking ever so slightly, and whispers "not again," while shaking his head. Togo smirks. "Not again? Are you scared? Think about what happened. Remember what happened." Togo purposefully torments him, making sure to further scare the husky. "No, not again. Not again," every word he says is quiet, but a little louder than the last. Finally, he snaps. While yelling, "not again!" he shoves Togo onto his back, and pins him with his one good fore paw.

"Not again Togo," he says. "You will not break me again!" One of the dogs, a young but non-pup saint bernard named Doc asks, "Ryder, what is this about?" "It's about him!" Ryder yells, startling the entire room. "He attacked! All because I wanted to get the team to safety, while he just wanted to win his race! And he abandoned me, at the bottom of the mountain. The mountain that _he threw_ _me down_. Three weeks pass … until I arrive in Bethel Over a hundred miles away from here! Some friends helped me survive, but I still got these injuries during my escape. And now look at me. A broken wheel dog. Built to be the strongest, now scared like a pup."

Togo is scared. Not for himself, but his reputation. He needs to defend himself. "Ryder, you forced me to do it!" he finally speaks. "No I didn't! You forced me! To suffer! We all know that you could handle wheel dog, and me lead. And you and I both **personally** know that I am faster than you." At that, Togo loses it. He quickly bites Ryder's bad paw, not hard, but very painfully. Ryder yells and jumps off of Togo and gets closer to the door. But he does not run out. Instead, he turns back to face Togo, who is now standing and glaring at him.

"No one … is faster than me," Togo says evilly. Ryder lets some silence go by. "Let's test that. Exactly five weeks from now," he says. "Four. No more, no less," Togo says. Ryder is hesitant. He knows that his ankle will have just finished healing, thus it'll be weak and prone to injury. But still, he says, "fine. Just a sprint through town." He kind of regrets his decision, but does not really have a choice. Him and Togo nod at each other, not in a friendly way. Ryder leaves the room, his and Togo's fate sealed.

* * *

**Boy, I am glad I FINALLY got this done. I had the entire thing planned out, but I had a crazy writer's block. Seriously, I'm guessing it took about two months to break through. I also got busy doing other things, including a very complex at-home story I am working on. I hope to one day publish that one as an actual book. I've said that about a lot of my stories I have made in the past almost-five years, but I think it may be the one. Anyway, back to this, I hope I get things done quicker than this chapter was. And I already had part of this done when I published the last chapter, so that proves just how long that writer's block was. Anyway, I'll quit wasting your time. (Sorry for the cringe ahead) The Alpha's Zoomin' outta here.**


	5. Chapter Four

**PLEASE READ!**

**This chapter will be extremely emotional and pretty violent. Though do know it is NOT inappropriate, if you do not like this kind of stuff, you have been warned.**

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

_**The Race of War**_

**[Over three weeks later]**

Every since they got back, Ryder and Aniu have been living in the trawler. Aniu is now heavily pregnant, and has not entered the town once. Ryder has not been too often, either. His ankle seems to be getting better, but it is still weak. This day in particular is exhilarating for him. He is outside, before sunrise, holding a rope in his jaw that is attached to a big tree log/stump. But despite all the weight and his still weak paw, he is sprinting. And quite fast.

Inside, Aniu wakes up. She looks around, noticing Ryder is not there. After a yawn and stretch, she walks outside, and is surprised, but even more so excited to see Ryder running and pulling the log. Ryder notices she is awake, and runs over to her.

"Good morning," she calls over to him, slightly awkwardly. Ryder just laughs as he comes to a stop in front of her. "It …" he is cut off when the log slides under his back legs, causing him to fall backward onto it, then onto the ground. They both laugh as he gets back up. He restarts, "it develops muscle, which develops speed." "Oh, I see that muscle," Aniu says wowed. She adds, "can I see that muscle-speed in action?" Ryder smiles. "Is that a race?" "I suppose. But I'm a wolf, you don't have much of a chance." Ryder pretends to be offended. "Careful, those are fighting words."

"Oh no, I'm scared now," Aniu jokes. The two of them laugh. "Okay, how about to the forest edge and back?" Ryder suggests. "Very well," Aniu says as she gets ready to run. Ryder does the same. "Ready … go!" he announces, and the two are off like parallel bullets. Ryder starts pulling ahead, but slowly. When they reach the forest edge, Ryder is ahead by some distance. He lunges, and pushes off with a leap back towards the boat, getting him way ahead of Aniu, now.

Ryder doesn't even look back, he just keeps on sprinting. But he notices something else: he doesn't _hear_ her running. He stops and looks back. Aniu is still at the forest edge, lying down and panting. Ryder rushes over to her, worried and ashamed he left her. "You alright?" he immediately asks as he reaches her. Aniu, who is still panting, smiles and says, "I'm fine, just tired."

Ryder smiles in relief. "No chance, huh?" he jokes. "Hey I'm pregnant! And I said little chance," she corrects friendly. "And you definitely used that chance."

Ryder starts to think about what they should do. Some silence goes by until, "Aniu, if something bad happens, or something goes wrong, we need a back-up place to lay low or even live permanently. "Yeah," she agrees with a nod. So they turn and head into the forest the same direction they raced to. "But we can't really be too long. If I don't show up to that race, Togo will accuse me of that," Ryder explains. "Your race isn't until tomorrow," Aniu states.

"Yeah, I'm just saying we can't be back here for too long. I need to get prepared for the race, and we definitely can't stay here the rest of the night." "Yeah, I get you," Aniu now understands. After a bit of walking, they come across a small rock den. Aniu leads Ryder inside. "This is good, but we need to get our scents around so other animals don't take it," she says. "And how do we do that?" Ryder asks. "All we have to do is just stick in here for a little bit," she answers. "Alright then," Ryder replies as he lies down. Aniu does the same.

Inside a house back in Nome, Togo walks into a room. There is carpet laid down, and a dog bed by a stone fireplace. And in the dog bed is a heavily pregnant Alaskan malamute. She has black and white fur, and ice blue eyes. She sees Togo walk in, and smiles.

"How you doing, Laura?" he asks.

"It should be time soon, but I'm doing alright for now," answers. "How're you feeling about your race tomorrow?"

He sits beside her and the dog bed. "I'm not really sure. It seems my glory of number one rests on this."

"Then beat that bastard to keep it that way," she says.

Togo smiles. "Laura, you and I think alike." He nuzzles her head, and she returns the gesture. "To think, any day now and we'll have pups of our own," he says.

"I greatly hope one turns out to be like you."

"Oh yeah. Give that Ryder two of me to show him his place," Togo agrees with hate. "But if he wins, I'm gonna hav- …" "Togo," Laura cuts him off in a worried voice. "I think it's time," she adds in a strained and worried tone. Togo's eyes go wide. "A-alright. I'll get Samuel," he says urgently before running out of the room and up some stairs.

**[The next day]**

It is morning. It is light out already, but the Sun has not risen just yet. And most humans are not awake just yet. That is not to say for dogs, though. At the edge of town opposite to Ryder and Aniu's boat, there is a decent crowd of dogs. And in the center of the crowd is Togo, ready for the race. And finally, Ryder comes up the street, and walks up to him.

"You scared?" Togo aggravates. Ryder chuckles confidently. "You kidding, I've been waiting a long time for this." The two dogs get next to each other, ready to run. A gray and white husky with faded green eyes gets in front of them by about ten yards. "You know Togo, I liked you. I really did. But after seeing your true self, that all changed." "Ugh, can we go Ben!" Togo calls to Ben, the dog who will start the racers off.

"Just hold on," he calls back. "You're good, Ben," Ryder confirms. "Okay. On your marks," Ryder and Togo crouch down, ready to run. "Get set," Ryder subtly digs his back paws into the snow a little more, also doing so with his claws. "Like a wolf," he whispers to himself. He prepares for the one word on which he will spring into action. "GO!" Ben announces. Ryder leaps forward as Togo runs, putting him just ever-so-slightly ahead. The race of Alaska's greatest runners is on.

The two dogs sprint through the town, never once turning another direction, always staying forward. Togo notices that Ryder is starting to pull ahead, so he growls and pushes harder. But no matter what he does, Ryder continues to pull ahead. When they are getting close to the other end of town, their finishing spot, Ryder has pulled ahead of Togo. But suddenly, a dog accidentally runs out in front of him, not realizing the racers are coming. Ryder doesn't have much time to react, so he leaps right over him, and lands loudly on the ground.

He starts running, but Togo gets ahead. Ryder tries to run faster, but his paw starts to ache again. "_No, he's not going to beat me again,_" he thinks. Ryder pushes through the pain, and sprints as hard as he can. He starts to catch up to Togo quicker than he was previously pulling ahead. But he gets worried as the approach the finish. Togo is so excited, so obsessed that he doesn't even pay attention to Ryder. Right before he reaches the edge of town and wins, Ryder passes by him with one large leap, and just barely wins the race.

Togo stops dead in his tracks, panting and not knowing what to feel. Ryder though falls to the ground due to the pain in his paw. But he stands back up, panting heavily, and not standing on his hurt paw. He looks at Togo as the other dogs run up to them. "Don't be too happy, I almost won!" Togo defends himself. Ryder shakes his head. "I was quite ahead of you before almost hit that dog. I would have beaten you even more."

Togo growls and says, "you think you're better than me?!" Ryder shakes his head with a smile. "I wouldn't really say that. It's more like 'I'm faster than you.'" Togo growls, then turns and walks away back into town. After he leaves, all the dogs rush over to Ryder and start talking at once. "Hey, guys. Hey!" he yells, getting them to quiet. "Look, I appreciate all of this, but you don't have to glorify me so much."

"But you're technically the fastest dog in Alaska," a female says.

"Well, I wouldn't really say that," he responds.

"But it's true," a male calls. Since the race your team was in had a set-back, no dog was ranked the new fastest dog. So since Togo got it the year before, that honor is still his."

Ryder stands silent, not knowing what to say. "Well … that's certainly great. But I still can't become a sled dog. Our musher that died was my owner. So if you didn't know, that's why I'm now a stray. And the humans aren't going to allow a stray on a sled team." The dogs all around agree with nods and small comments. "Well, I should get back home now." As he starts to leave, everyone starts following him and telling him to stay. He turns back to them.

"Guys, my paw is hurting and I'm pretty tired right now. I need some rest. I can't stick around forever." The crowd understands, but not so happily. So they finally allow him to head back to his boat before they turn and head back into town.

Back at the boat, Ryder starts walking up the ramp. "Aniu?" he calls. "Ryder," she calls back a bit airily. Ryder also hears her kind of panting, so he runs up and over to her. Inside the little cabin, Aniu is lying on the floor, panting heavily and kind of shivering. And she has a mixed face of worry and a little pain. "You alright?" Ryder asks.

"Do I look alright to you?!" she asks irritatedly. "I think I'm in labor!" she exclaims anxiously. Inside, Ryder is a nervous wreck. But he does not show it. "Oh okay. Alright. Do you think you can make it to the cave?" he asks hopefully. "I think so, but I may need help walking." Ryder does not hesitate to help her stand up, and walk out of the cabin. After no more than thirty minutes of Ryder helping Aniu walk, they finally reach the cave. By now, Aniu is burning on the inside.

For hours, Ryder helps Aniu through everything. When it is past midday, Aniu is finished giving birth. Ryder is sitting by her, smiling proud as ever. Aniu is resting while six tiny pups nurse from her. He lies down facing her. "How're you feeling?" he whisper-asks. Aniu smiles, but does not open her eyes. "Just fine," she quietly responds.

**[Five weeks later]**

Every since the pups' birth, Aniu and Ryder have been staying in the den. Aniu will stay with the pups the majority of the time while Ryder goes and finds them food. In the town, Ryder is walking around. Due to the time of year, the snow has finally started to melt. He heads into the boiler room, not expecting Togo to be there. "Well, if it isn't the one and only _Ryder_," Togo announces sarcastically. Ryder sighs and ignores him. But Togo goes on. "I've got a question for you: where's your wolf friend?"

And all of a sudden, Ryder doesn't know what to do. With the best lying he can do, he asks, "what do mean?" "Don't play dumb! You always smell like wolf, and you're not in town too often."

"Yeah Ryder, what's with all that?" Doc asks. Ryder doesn't know what to do. If they find out about Aniu, what will happen to him. Or worse, her and the pups. "When you live closer to the forest than the town, you get extra scents on you."

Togo doesn't buy it. "It's more than that. This is one wolf's scent, and it's all over you." "Forget it Togo," Ryder says angrily. Togo laughs mockingly. "Oh, are you mad that we know the truth," Ryder turns towards Togo. "How 'bout this? Is it a girl? Is she your mate? You planning on any _pups_." He says 'pups' in a way to really trigger Ryder. And Ryder gets triggered. He quickly gets right in Togo's face. "Enough," he tells him coldly.

Togo is unafraid. "Look at his actions, everyone! Why else would he be so mad?!" Togo announces to the room. They whisper and mutter among themselves, starting to agree with Togo's words. Ryder looks around, showing just a little anger, but feeling extreme nervousness. He turns back to Togo and says, "you would really say anything to get them against me, wouldn't you Togo?" Ryder asks. Togo laughs again. "You know me too well, wolf-lover." Ryder growls quietly hearing 'wolf-lover.' Togo continues, "Though in this case, what I'm saying is true. You can't fight it."

Ryder stares at Togo with hate. Boy, he would just like to rip his ear off right now. Togo looks to the dogs of the room. "That wolf could be a danger to us, so must be rid of!" Togo announces. Now Ryder loses it. He springs forward and claws Togo across the face. But Togo expected this. He grabs Ryder leg right after getting scratched, and throws him aside. He then runs across the room, slams the doors open, and runs down the streets toward the boat.

When Ryder sees this, he yells, "no!" He leaps towards the door, but the dogs hold him back. He struggles to get past, but just cannot. "Ryder, this must be done," Doc says with a hint of regret. "Let me stop him, there is no wolf!" he lies with a yell. He quickly crouches down and jumps, causing all the dogs holding him to fall. He finally sprints out of the room, and after Togo toward the boat. It takes him a second to find Togo. He is way ahead of Ryder, maybe too far. But Ryder doesn't give up just yet. He breaks into a full sprint, maybe faster than when he raced Togo.

By the time Ryder leaves the town, Togo is getting close to the boat. But then Ryder thinks, "_they're not at the boat, but what if he catches their scents? Aniu doesn't know he's coming!_" Ryder pushes harder, now definitely running faster than during his race. Togo is about to run up the boat's ramp, but he catches the scents leading toward the forest, so he breaks into a run there. Now Ryder is more scared. He couldn't bear to lose them all, let alone because of Togo.

But while the two enemies are running, still having a major gap between them, something else in Ryder kicks in. His natural gift of mind. He instinctively closes his eyes, somehow knowing exactly where he is going. With his eyes closed, he still maneuvers through the forest as if he had vision sharper than the greatest bird's. And then, it happens. His eyes shoot open, but they are glowing fire yellow.

Back in the den, Aniu is resting her head on her paws while watching the pups play. But suddenly, she lifts her head quickly as she hears Ryder's voice in an echo say, "Aniu, use your powers and hide! Togo is about to get to you!" A breeze circles around the den, and then Aniu and the pups disappear. And just in time, because Togo arrives and looks inside. But he is surprised and angry to see no one there.

While still running, Ryder sees Togo stopped at the cave. But right before he attacks, he thinks "_if I show anger, he could suspect that I'm lying. I have to keep my cool._" So he runs up to Togo, but slows down and approaches him. "I told you, there is no wolf I interact with," Ryder simply says. Togo turns to Ryder, his fury and disappointment visible in his eyes. "I know you're lying. And someday, I'll prove that," he says coldly and with hate. Without another word, Togo shoves past Ryder and sprints back to the town. Ryder waits for him to be far enough away until he walks into the den and says, "it's safe now." A breeze circles the cave, and Aniu and the pups reappear.

"That's some power," Aniu compliments. Ryder nods and smiles, but his eyes show otherwise. "I don't know how I did it." He walks over and lies down next to Aniu. She nuzzles his forehead and says, "it's a good thing you did it, though." "Yeah, I got lucky. _We _got lucky," he corrects himself, this time with a true smile. "Natural gifts are just like that. You can't be taught, you just have to learn yourself. A wise wolf once told me that. Though he was just about our age."

"Wisdom comes from the right knowledge, not just age. Age usually gives you that knowledge. But didn't you once say you never met a wolf, before?" Ryder asks. Aniu chuckles airily once. "I did, but I chose not to speak about him at the time because I had just met you. And his pack was struggling in numbers at the time I met him, so it was for their protection."

"Well, I hope I could meet him one day. What's his name?" Ryder asks. "His name is Nava. His pack does NOT live close to here. And with the pups, well, that just lessens the chance of seeing him." Ryder nods in understanding. It is not until now that they realize the pups are all asleep. Aniu and Ryder laugh quietly. "Poor guys, all puckered out," Ryder says. "Don't know what I'd do without them. Or you," he adds. They smile lovingly at each other, and nuzzle each other.

Back in Nome, Togo is walking through the streets by himself. To himself, he mutters, "damn you, Ryder. I WILL prove you wrong, and I WILL get my revenge." As he walks on, he goes through his head how he can prove Ryder has a wolf-friend, get his own revenge, and finally be back on top. Then, an awful idea hits him. A truly awful, loathe-filled idea. With an evil smile, he turns around, and runs in the direction he came from.

**[One week later]**

The pups are of course six weeks old. They started talking a few days ago, and are still learning proper grammar and pronunciation. In the town, Ryder is walking, heading for the butcher's shop to pick up food for his family. On his way, the most peculiar things happens. From across the street, Togo calls to him, "hey, Ryder." It is in a 'I know something' tone, and Togo also has a mischievous smile. "What is it, Togo?" Ryder calls back. Togo laughs and runs, Ryder following suite.

The two dogs race through the town until finally, Ryder catches Togo and tackles him to the ground. Ryder stands with his front paws on Togo. The pinned dog just laughs, sounding crazy. "What's so funny?!" Ryder demands. Togo laughs again, and says, "you sure you don't have a wolf-family?" he teases. Ryder growls, "you've already seen I don't, why?" "No reason. But if that's the case, then some wolves are going nowhere important."

Ryder's eyes go wide. "_What did he just say?! Did he really just say what I think he did?!_" Ryder's eyes flare with pure fury and loathe. At the top of his lungs, he yells, "YOU BI***!" Already not caring what others think or say, Ryder bites Togo's scruff, throws him at the nearest wall, and full sprints toward his boat. He runs fast, faster, as fast as he can and faster. He reaches the field rather quickly, and just continues to sprint. As he runs, he wonders if he is too late. He closes his eyes, attempting to use his natural gift. But he cannot. He squeezes his eyes, but he just runs hard hinto a tree. After falling quickly, he is quicker to get up and continue running.

"ANIU!" he screams, hoping she will hear. "ANIU!" he repeats. He does not hear an answer, but he tries to have hope. "_Have hope for what you hope for,_" he remembers her once saying. But that hope nearly depletes when he arrives at his rock den home.

There are drops of blood all around the mushy snow. But to pushing that aside, there is a group of five wolves, all attacking. Aniu is defending as best she can, but is cut up pretty badly. Ryder catches them by complete surprise, and tackles two of the wolves hard to the ground. So hard that the male of the two gets knocked out. He quickly leaps at another. He bites the side of their neck hard, and slams him to the ground. He is not knocked out, but does not get up for the moment either. Aniu breaks one of the remaining wolves' ankles, and he trips and almost falls. He does not fall because he is grabbed and bitten in the front of the neck. Still holding on, Aniu throws him at the last wolf standing, knocking her and the wolf thrown to the ground. The four conscious wolves are quick to get up and scamper away, all the while managing to carry their unconscious friend.

After the wolves leave, Aniu collapses to the ground. "Aniu," Ryder calls her name as he runs over to her. As he looks up and down across her body, he gets more horrified. She is covered in scratches and her own blood. She has multiple large wounds, including a bad bite to her neck. "Aniu," Ryder says in a shaky voice. Aniu weakly opens her teary eyes, and manages a small smile. "Ryder," she says weakly.

Ryder lies down right in front of her, nuzzling her momentarily. "Don't worry, you'll be alright," he comforts. Aniu closes her eyes, letting the tears flood her face just as Ryder has been doing. "Our pups," she says both weakly and shakily. Ryder quickly looks into the den, and he immediately squeezes his eyes shut. Four of their pups lie motionless and bloody on the floor. Ryder immediately notices that two are missing, and looks all around the area. And finally, some hope. Hiding and crying silently in a bush is two of his pups, both cuddled against the other. "Balto, Saba!" he yells overjoyed.

The pups, finally realizing it is safe, quickly run over to their father, and both cry while leaning against him. Their fur is dirty with … numerous things, but very little of it blood. He quiets them when he sees Aniu try to talk. With them silenced, Aniu says hoarsely and weakly, "my pups, … I am grateful you two … are okay." They both walk up to her and nuzzle against her head. "But you're going to have to … stay with your father, now." They both start crying quietly, and Ryder says, "and you, hon. Because you're going to be alright. You hear me? You'll be just fine," Ryder says, trying desperately for his shaky voice to not change to a full cry.

Aniu shakes her head, but not much. "We both know, Ryder. … I don't have much longer," she says, now in a whisper voice. Ryder says with a more-shaky voice, "no, please. Don't leave me, Aniu. Don't leave us."

Aniu smiles one last time. "I'll always be with you, love. Remember … remember … that." Aniu takes one final breath, but not another. Her head falls, and her eyes close. Ryder just watches for a second as his pups cry harder. "No, please Aniu. Please!" He can't take it any longer. He breaks out into a silent sob, and leans on top of her. "Why?" he cries in a high voice. He then sits up firm, trying to stay strong. His pups walk over to him. He pulls one in with each front leg, and they lean more into the gesture.

"Pups," he starts with a shaky voice. They look up at him. "I want you to always remember that no matter what has happened, and no matter what will happen, we will always be with you. Can you remember that?" he asks, also trying to keep it simple so they understand. "Yes Daddy," they respond in unison. Ryder takes a heavy breath, and says to Aniu, "And I'll always be with you … love."

* * *

**I have never felt such emotion writing, well, anything. And that's saying a lot, because I can create emotional connection with stories. Gosh, I don't even know what to say about this chapter, especially it's ending. I have been planning this part for quite a while longer than I've had this account, but I didn't expect it to be like this. I can't word it. Anyway, I'm also surprised I finished this chapter so quickly after uploading the previous chapter, and I didn't even force ideas on it. They just came. I seriously hope that is the pace I will work on for here on out, but I doubt it. Well to close off this emotional story, I'll say, "_my stories will always be with you ... my readers._" (God that was cringey, or whatever!)**


End file.
